


John Is a Girl's Name Too

by LSilvertongue



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, John Loves Sherlock, John writes poetry, M/M, Poetry, Post S3, S3, Sherlock is a Girl's Name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSilvertongue/pseuds/LSilvertongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has something to say on the subject of girl's names.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Is a Girl's Name Too

Sherlock?

Sherlock, you should know  
That when I throw out the experiments  
I don’t want you to stop experimenting  
Just maybe not near food?

Sherlock, I should tell you  
That when I call you a pain, and many things besides  
It’s because I hate to see you cold and aloof  
You’re not a pain but a friend, my best friend.

Sherlock, you must know,  
That when you deduce and I say _show off_  
It’s because I don’t want to wear the other words out  
I say _brilliant_ and _amazing_ too much.

Sherlock, listen to me  
When I swear I want a flatmate who doesn’t scare away  
The girlfriends I date, they all think  
(Incorrectly, I think) that it’s because you want to date me.

Sherlock, I’m just saying  
When my first words to you are _Christ Sherlock  
Put some clothes on_ it’s kind of because  
You’re beautiful and I’m _not gay._

Sherlock, I realised  
When you were gone (I know, don’t talk about it)  
I realised  
Sherlock, I realised-

I don’t want you as a flatmate.

I don’t want you as a friend (even a best friend).

I want you as a _boyfriend-partner-thing._

Can the experiments be on how long it takes to fall in love? _  
_The aloofness cured by a kiss?  
Can _brilliant_ please be said more often by me?  
The girlfriends just non-existent now?  
And the clothes not an issue any more?

Sherlock?  
John is a girl’s name, too.


End file.
